


An Ancient's Reluctant Mate

by taramegareader



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crazy Lolita, Dirty Talk, Eric warning, F/M, Godric (True Blood) Lives, Humor, Naughty Godric, Naughty Lolita, No Nora, Not Canon Compliant, Older Woman/Younger Man, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramegareader/pseuds/taramegareader
Summary: Lolita Stackhouse is quite different from her siblings. She's 5 feet tall, has dark raven back hair, and is as pale as a vampire who likes to sing Disney and just so happens to be the mate of a very old boy vampire who stalks her and wants her to be the mistress of Death! With her siblings constantly on her case, and a tall Eskimo constantly giving her gifts how will Lolita react? Also on Fanfiction.net





	An Ancient's Reluctant Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone! This is a brand-new story that has been stewing in my brain for a while and I finally decided to put it on Fanfiction. This OC is a character who is a mix between me and one of my closest friends who is cute as a button. Please leave a review because I will need your support to continue to write. 
> 
> Warning: This story will have adult rated scenes, so I do not want anyone to flag me. Sookie Stackhouse will also be bashed because she just rubs me the wrong way and I wanted a character who does not put up with her shit.

Chapter 1:

Out of all the things that could have happened today, Lolita did not expect this. She had just gotten off the phone with someone who she had not spoken to in 2 years. Lafayette Reynolds. The guy who turned his back on her to stand behind her sister, Sookie. 

Oh, how she hated that bitch. 

She left her Gran’s house when she could no longer with Sookie’s I’m so sweet and cute act. Sookie always went on and on about her powers made her a freak and told everyone within breathing distance that she was a proper southern lady. 

Yeah right, she’s just an uppity, entitled, selfish-brat. 

Lolita left the house the day Sookie had barged into her room demanding she stop embarrassing her in town. She went on and on about how she had a dirty mouth, dressed like she was in a gang, how she had no manners, and she was an embarrassment to the family who did nothing, but support her. How she did nothing for her little sister when she gave everything. 

After having a screaming match back and forth, she just left. Lolita had packed all her stuff, stuffed it into her vintage mustang, and kissed Gran on the cheek. 

At least she understood why she had to leave. Lolita was a 24-year old woman at the time, being constantly bossed around by her sister. Gran knew she was close to her breaking point and that day she had too short a fuse to deal with the entitled baby. 

Jason was alright, when his dick wasn’t in control of him. Seriously, that man went through too many women. Not the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he truly cared about her and Sookie. 

She made sure to call him once she got on the road to let him know what was happening. He understood and wished her luck. He knew how their sister could be. 

Anyway, Lafayette had just called her and told her that he thought Jason and Sookie were in trouble. Somehow, her sister and brother both managed to get involved with the Fellowship of the Sun, a modern vampire hating KKK. Why they got involved with vampires she will never know. 

All he has said was that Jason left first to ‘find a purpose’ and Sookie left after making a deal to the local vampire sheriff. Huh, vampires had sheriffs, who knew? He said that he was kidnapped and held in his basement for weeks because he was dealing V. Honestly, what had gotten into that man’s head? Dealing any kind of drugs gets you into trouble let alone a substance that is ten times worse than cocaine and from an actual person who could kill you with their pinky. 

Yeah, leaving seemed to be the correct option since this crazy shit was happening. 

Lafayette asked if she could help them, she was the only one who could at this point. Even though he knew show she felt about Sookie and the gang. 

She immediately said yes, because even though she hated her walking stereotype of a sister she was still her blood and Jason obviously didn’t know what he was doing. 

So, she packed a week’s worth of stuff into a suitcase and peeled out of her driveway in a hurry. It did not take long for her two siblings to get into trouble, then again, she was the same way. Lolita tended to attract douches and assholes. 

They quickly learned she was not someone to mess with. 

Not many people could handle her kind of crazy. 

Dallas, Texas here I come. 

Looks like she found the place all right. 

Left and right there were tacky signs about Jesus, love, God, and hating sin. Damn, these people really were just full of hate. She could smell the bigotry and stick-up-the ass syndrome from outside the compound. 

She saw a figure walking along the road and rolled down her window. 

“Hey, do you need a ride? Its dangerous to be outside at night.”

The figure looked up at her and she couldn’t hold in her snicker. 

Her ticket in was not five feet from her. For standing in front of her all rumpled up and hair askew was one Mrs. Sarah Newlin. Wife of Pastor Steve Newlin and co-head of the vampire hating Fellowship of the Sun she was just about to crash. 

She looked down and raised an eyebrow. 

Sara Newlin was wearing tall heels with one looking like it was broken. 

Why didn’t she just ditch the damn shoes? It cost more to fix a broken ankle than replacing a pair of heels. Not that she bothered with the things. Those things were not made to be practical. 

The woman looked relieved and flashed her a pearly white smile. “Thank you so much! May god bless your kind heart! I have been walking for what seems like hours,” she said. 

She snorted, yeah more like ten minutes with those things. She did not look like someone who did a lot of exercise. 

“Get in the car, I was headed to the Fellowship anyway. Heard about it on the news and wanted to see what it was all about.” 

Sarah nodded and quickly got into the car. As Lolita looked at her, she noticed the woman was much more messed up than she realized. Mascara was running, lipstick messed up, dried tears on her face, damn what the hell happened to her?

She quickly put the car into gear and started driving towards the compound. 

“So what were you doing out here? It seems strange for the wife of Steve Newlin to be on a road at the dead of night. You look a mess no offense.”

She blushed looking down, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Lolita nodded, “Alright everyone has a right for privacy.”

The blonde looked at her, “So what are you going to the Fellowship for? It’s a bit late for service, we don’t get many visitors this time of night.”

Lolita quickly came up with a lie, “I just got to Dallas and it was too late for me to check into a hotel. Figured I would stop here to see what all the fuss was about and then camp out in my car until morning. Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Sarah gasped, “I could never let my rescuer sleep in a car overnight! You did me a great service out of the kindness out of your heart so the least I could do is let you stay the night. Oh, I can even introduce you to my husband! He loves meeting people interested in the church.”

Lolita smiled, sucker. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Can I call you Sarah? I feel like we will get along real well together.” 

Sarah smiled brightly and gave her an awkward side hug from the passenger’s seat. 

Oh damn, get it off! Burn it with fire! She might be contagious! She didn’t want to be a vampire hating Christian fanatic!

“I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship. What’s your name?”

Lolita grinned wickedly into the side mirror. “Lolita. Yes, our meeting must be fate.”

“God has plans for us all and our destinies collided at his will,” she nodded. 

Whatever you say, lady. Whatever you say. 

Now where did she put that duct tape?

She just pulled into the parking lot when she saw and heard the alarms going off. 

Sarah quickly got out of the car and started power-walking to the front doors. 

Lolita got her bag out of the car and followed after her. 

Charging into the church groups of people were running around carrying bags, lanterns, and were those guns?! 

What the fuck was going on? 

“Something is wrong!”

Yeah, no shit mother Mary. What was your first clue? The red lights, the siren, the people running around in a panic. 

She was quickly growing impatient with the woman. 

What in God’s holy light is going on here?!” Sarah yelled. Several people came rushing over to her, with another group of men behind them carrying more guns. 

“Mrs. Newlin! Thank the Lord you are unharmed. We were told to evacuate. There are bloodsuckers in the church,” the man yelled, eyes wide with fright. 

Sarah paled. 

“What?! Have the soldiers of the sun been dispatched yet?”

“Yes, Ma’am. Some soldiers are going through rounds while another few are looking for Jason Stackhouse. He’s the best person to handle any bloodsuckers who managed to get in.”

Sarah went bright red and she could hear her teeth grinding over the siren. 

“Jason Stackhouse!” she yelled with venom. 

Uh oh, seems like Jason managed to get a piece of married Christian apple pie. 

That brother of hers, always causing trouble. It was hilarious though that he managed to get this woman’s legs to open. 

Sarah began barking orders at people and told her to stay safe while she dealt with the issue. 

Damn, she missed her chance. 

Oh well, at least now she can look for her siblings in peace without having to drag the woman with her everywhere. 

“When I get my hands on that man he will meet the same fate as those bloodsuckers! I should have known he was just white-trailer trash. The world would be better off without people like him.” 

On second thought, commence with plan alpha. 

“Sarah? I think I have a plan that could work, come on we need to find an empty room so no one can hear us.”

“You have a plan? Great! There’s one just down the hall that’s soundproof. No vampire would be able to hear us from within there.”

Sucker…

Hello, Mr. duct tape. Meet your new friend. 

“When I get my hands on those two they won’t be able to walk for a week by the time I’m done with them!” Lolita growled. 

She was making her way, slowly, through the vents of the Fellowship compound. It was the easiest way to go unnoticed and she was small enough to fit with little fuss. It was strange though how easy it was to break into a room and get into the vents. These people were not too smart, were they?

She just hoped she wouldn’t run across any vampires while rescuing her siblings. She managed to cut herself on the metal duct and felt like she was a sitting duck if any vampire decided it wanted an appetizer. 

It felt like hours had gone by as she made multiple twists and turns, ups and downs, left and rights, and Lolita Stackhouse was official at the end of her rope with this whole rescue mission. She was cold, tired, her hand was throbbing something fierce and she was pretty sure she just started her period making her an even bigger target. 

Why does this always happen to me?!

It was a good thing she had a cable wire to attach Sarah Newlin to her belt. Its no easy feat dragging a woman behind her in the vent. The woman had no chance when she turned her back on Lolita. Within seconds she was handcuffed, duct-taped, blind folded, had a ball gag in her mouth, and covered in rope. 

Oh, wait. Lolita thought she heard something going not far from her. 

It was her sister’s voice! And was that Steve Newlin? 

The squeak from behind her said it all. 

Don’t worry Sookie, Lolita’s coming! Don’t do anything stupid you hear me! She yelled in her mind hoping Sookie could hear her. 

Damn, where the hell was the exit?

“Justice! As our Lord was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few pieces of silver betray a child of Satan to the world!”

That guy had to be on something. No one was this crazy without some help. Even she wasn’t that crazy, and she burst into song singing Disney at Walmart!

What can she say, she’s unique. 

She turned another corner and almost clapped for joy. Freedom!

The air duct was small though so it would be a tight squeeze. 

She took a deep breath and slowly head first made her way out of the duct using as much of her experience in gymnastics to move her body in a way that she didn’t get stuck. 

“One more step, vampire, and the girl dies.”

Oh shit. Sookie was going to die. No no no no. 

She had just managed to get out of the vent to peak in the room below of a psychotic church that Jason voluntarily went to and Sookie was about to die. She was probably standing there like a freaking dear and she could do nothing about it. Lolita had never felt so powerless and maybe if she swung her arms out and then get her feet under her she could swing Sarah…

“What are you doing in the vents?” 

Oh shit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, let me know if you guys have any ideas or ways you want to see the story progress. Drop a comment below and I will hopefully get another chapter out soon if you guys like the story so far.


End file.
